Sans un mot
by Mellya
Summary: Une nuit Harry croise draco dans un couloir. Avant d'avoir put dire quoique ce soit, un élément va tout changer... non spoiler two-shot HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Mellya

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Genre** : Two-shot

**Rating** : Vu que je n'ai absolument rien compris aux ratings, je vais mettre K pour être sur.

D'ailleurs si quelqu'un veux m'expliquer je lui en serrer très reconnaissante. Donc si je me suis trompé n'hésiter pas à me le dire '.

**Pas de spoiler.**

**Sans un mot**

Je ne sais pas ce qui avait rendu cette rencontre différente des autres…

Peut-être parce que c'était la nuit. Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés dans les couloirs pendant quand il fessait noir. Peut-être aussi parce que nous étions seul tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre. Nos amis respectifs nous accompagnaient toujours.

Peut-être parce qu'aucun de nous n'a dit un mot…

Mais c'était déjà inhabituel en soi.

En faite je pense que dés que nos yeux se sont croisés, quelque chose de différent c'est produit.

Probablement que nous ne portions pas nos masques du jour, ne pensant pas à être surpris par quelqu'un.

Je portais d'habitude, le masque du gentil héros qui a vaincu le grand méchant et rétabli la paix. Je gardais pour moi mon mal-être et ma souffrance d'avoir tuer à mon âge.

Lui montrait aux autres son air de fierté d'avoir su choisir le « bon » camps. Mais cachait sa douleur d'avoir perdu ses parents et d'avoir du les trahir pour conserver sa liberté.

J'étais à un mètre d'un tournant de couloir quand j'avais croisé une paire d'yeux orages en sortir.

J'avais déjà remarqué que Malfoy était beau. Le nombre de ses conquêtes féminines et masculines témoignaient que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir découvert. Mais cette fois là, il y avait quelque chose en plus dans ses yeux.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps devant cette lueur nouvelle et il s'en aperçut.

A partir de cet instant, nous fûmes perdu et plus rien ne pouvait nous sauver.

Un mètre nous séparait. Il mit deux enjambées à le franchir, trois secondes à mettre sa main sur mon cou et rapproché mes lèvres des siennes. Le frisson revient et avec lui un tas de sensations que je ne pourrais décrire.

C'était un baiser exigeant, possessif, déterminé… Oui, c'était cela. L'étincelle dans son regard. La détermination.

C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas repoussé quand il était encore temps.

Pour ça que je n'ai pas dit non, que je ne l'ai pas insulté comme cela était habituel le jour.

C'est juste à cause de ça, ne vous y trompait pas.

Juste pour ça que quand ses mains se firent baladeuses, les miennes aussi.

Juste pour ça que je l'ai suivis dans une classe vide quand il est devenu impérieux de trouver un endroit plus discret. Que je l'ai aidé à se déshabiller, à me déshabiller.

Que ma bouche s'est faite audacieuse autant que ses doigts.

Que je l'ai laissé me prendre encore et encore et plus vite et plus fort. Que j'ai gémis et supplié. C'est à cause de cette détermination que je me suis soumis corps et âme. Il y avait du désespoir dans ses gestes mais quand ses mains ont atteint ma peau, elles ont arrêté de trembler. Il s'est fait alors affamé. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de dévorer ma bouche et mon corps tout entier. Ses doigts ne pouvaient se rassasier de me toucher. Comme si ses yeux voulaient être saturés de mon image. Et Ses oreilles se soulaient de mes gémissements.

Comment voulez vous résister à tant de passion…

Et puis quand nous n'avons plus eu de force, que notre respiration s'est faite plus calme, c'est juste pour ça que je me suis blotti dans ses bras.

Juste parce que je n'avais pas pu résister à cette volonté qui émaner de lui cette nuit là.

Alors je me suis abandonné à lui cette nuit et les autres…

Pas un mot n'avez été prononcé de toute la soirée.

Quand je me réveillais, j'eus la surprise de découvrir deux choses.

La première est que Malfoy avait lancé un sort pour qu'un réveil magique sonne six heures et que j'eu ainsi le temps de regagner mon dortoir sans être vu.

La deuxième était qu'il avait laissé un mot. J'attendis d'avoir rejoindre mon lit en surveillant que tout le monde dormait encore avant de le lire. Il était bref.

« _Même heure, ma chambre, demain_ »

Il n'était même pas signé.

Contre toute attente (et surtout la mienne), j'y suis allé. Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait mais en une nuit il avait posé sa marque sur moi. Il s'était fait une place quelque part en moi et au matin le vide, le manque s'était déjà fait sentir. Ou peut-être que cette place avait toujours était la et n'avait attendu que lui. Mais je ne voulais pas me poser toutes ces questions maintenant que j'étais devant sa porte. J'avais espéré ce moment et supporté cette journée du mieux que je pouvais. Elle n'était pas intéressante. La seule chose à dire c'est que les joutes avec Malfoy furent plus courtes et moins blessantes.

La porte était entrouverte. Je n'ai eu qu'à la pousser pour rentrer. Malfoy a tourné la tête un peu trop vite. Son regard avait un peu trop plein d'espoir pour que tout ceci soit complètement innocent.

Etrangement il n'a pas remis son masque de froideur alors je n'ai pas mis celui du héros.

Il y avait toujours cette détermination dans ses yeux mais il y avait en plus un sourire soulagé, « heureux ».

Il s'est avancé vers moi et j'ai frémis d'anticipation.

Cette nuit a été plus belle que la première si possible. Il a été peut-être moins passionné mais plus tendre. Il s'est amusé de mon impatience et de mes regards de frustrations.

Je voulais lui parler. Lui dire des choses que je ne savais même pas. Mais une boule est apparue dans ma gorge, une angoisse s'est faite en moi ; La peur de briser ce moment étrange.

Alors je n'ai rien dit. Aucun de nous n'a prononcé un mot de toute la nuit. Ni des autres.

Je suis parti après rejoindre mon dortoir mais malgré mon épuisement, j'ai assez mal dormi. Mes amis n'ont rien remarqué sur ma mine ou en tout cas n'ont pas fait de commentaires.

Cela a duré deux jours ou plutôt deux nuits avant qu'un changement ne survienne.

Je le rejoignais puis je rentrais à mon dortoir pour dormir d'un sommeil agité.

A la fin de la seconde nuit, il m'a retenu.

J'étais dans sa chambre et j'allais me rhabiller quand une main quand des doigts se sont accrochés à mon poignet. Mon cœur a bizarrement manqué un battement.

Il n'a rien dit comme d'habitude. Il m'a juste tiré en arrière puis écarter les draps d'un côté en me regardant dans les yeux. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il voulait qu'on recommence. Mais il a réglé le réveil assez tôt puis a posé sa tête sur l'oreille et s'est retourné.

Deuxième battement de manqué.

Je me suis peloté dans le lit à mon tour. J'ai attendu un peu mais rien ne s'est produit. Alors j'ai finalement fermé les yeux aussi. Et nous avons dormi ensemble.

Pas enlacer comme dans les livres mais ensemble et c'était déjà quelque chose.

Je suis revenu chaque nuit et chaque nuit avant de s'endormir, il réglait le réveil assez tôt pour que je puisse regagner le dortoir en sécurité.

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre nous. Nous avions franchi un nouveau cap.

Un autre fut passé quand la fatigue nous rattrapant, un soir je suis venu et qu'il m'ait juste embrassé. Nous n'avons fait que dormir ensemble cette fois là.

Une nouvelle intimité s'est alors crée.

Mais nous ne parlions toujours pas. La peur de briser cette chose si fragile entre nous m'en empêchait. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne fus pas courageux.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi avant que Ron ne découvre le pot-aux-roses. D'après ce qu'il m'expliqua plus tard, il avait voulu me parler en tête à tête et s'était pour une fois lever plus tôt. Ne me voyant pas dans mon lit, il avait d'abord pensé que j'étais à la douche ou aux toilettes mais ne m'y avait pas aperçut. Il avait un moment paniqué mais s'était vite raisonné en m'entendant arriver. Ron n'est pas toujours très subtil mais comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et décida de se recoucher, attendant que je me confie à lui, mon meilleur ami.

Mais aucune confidence de ma part le fit douter. Alors il recommença l'expérience et ne me vit pas les matins suivants. Aussi choisis t-il de m'attendre une bonne fois pour toute.

A ce moment là, moi je ne savais rien de tout cela et ne compris alors absolument pas pourquoi Ron avait l'air si en colère quand je le découvris un matin sur mon lit.

« Bon sang, Harry mais ou étais tu ? »

« Et bien je … » tentais je d'articuler

« Je suis ton meilleur ami ! tu peux tout me dire ! Cela fait une semaine que j'attends de te voir dormir dans ton lit ! Et je suis sûr que ton manège dure depuis plus longtemps. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Qu'est ce qui se passe… »

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite comme s'il se soulageait d'un poids. Je réalisais qu'il avait vraiment du s'inquiéter pour moi. Après quelque instant de stupéfaction face à ces reproches, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Je vois quelqu'un… »

Je ne voyais pas comment le formuler autrement. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de relation entre nous. Voyant que je n'étais pas disposé à en dire plus, il posa la question fatidique.

« Qui est ce ? »

Il voit mon air gêné. Il voit le rouge qui monte à mes joues. Il voit tout ça et son regard se fait méfiant.

« Je la connaît ? »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il cherche. Il se demande qui cela peut-il être pour me gêner à ce point, pour que je lui cache à lui mon presque frère. J'aperçois un éclair de panique dans son regard.

« Ce n'est pas Hermione hein ?? »

« Non ! Voyons non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi rien de plus. »

Il va bien falloir que je me jette à l'eau. Alors je lui révèle une partie.

« ce n'est pas une fille… »

Ron ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme. Il recommence plusieurs fois avant de lâcher.

« Ah… »

Il prend une grande respiration et ajoute :

« Je le connais… ? »

Je bégaye. J'hésite même un instant à lui mentir pour gagner du temps. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami.

« Oui » Je lui souffle.

Mon angoisse augmente. Mes mains sont moites. Je ne pourrais pas lui en dire plus aujourd'hui. Et puis que pourrais-je dire au fond ?

« Ecoute, il faut d'abord que je mette les choses aux clairs avec « lui » avant de t'en parler. C'est un peu compliqué »

Il hoche la tête, l'air grave.

Mon entrevu avec Ron m'a un peu chamboulé. Je me rends compte que rien n'est clair entre Malfoy et moi. Je me suis mis à réfléchir et ça c'est toujours mauvais signe.

Je me suis demandé ou tout cela aller nous mener. Combien de temps ça allait durer. Ce que je représente pour Malfoy. Les questions se sont enchainées sans qu'une réponse ne vienne me satisfaire.

Une semaine a passé sans un changement avant que je ne prenne la décision de ne plus y retourner. Ou plutôt de ne pas y aller cette nuit. Je voulais voir ce qu'il se passerait.

En faite, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai tenu deux heures avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il m'attendait sur le lit. Il s'est levé brusquement et s'est rapidement approché de moi. J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait me frapper mais il m'a serré fort et embrassé passionnément.

J'ai compris que je représentais beaucoup plus pour Draco que je ne le pensais. Alors j'ai voulu parler.

« Draco, je … »

Mais il m'a arrêté d'un baiser puis un autre et un autre. Il m'a conduit jusqu'au lit et après je n'ai plus été en état de dire quoique se soit.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Je suis totalement épuisé et pourtant je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cette nouvelle donnée dans l'équation de notre « relation » me perturbe. Au moment où j'ai parlé, j'ai vu une peur sans nom dans les yeux de Draco. Il tient donc tant que cela à moi ? Je me dis que je peux lui faire beaucoup de mal… Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Il va falloir que je sache ce que je ressens réellement pour Malfoy avec que cela ne prennent plus de proportions que ça en a déjà.

J'ai peur tout d'un coup de ne pas avoir compris tout les enjeux qui se jouaient dans cette chambre.

Je prends garde que Malfoy dorme profondément avant de me retirer et de m'habiller. Je lui laisse un mot.

« _Je dois réfléchir, laisse moi un peu de temps_ »

Voila quatre jours et trois nuits que je réfléchis. Malfoy a des cernes sous les yeux et me jette de fréquent coup d'œil. Moi, j'évite de le regarder.

Je ne dois pas avoir meilleur mine car Hermione me regarde d'un drôle d'air et me demande si tout va bien. Ron ne dit rien et quand Hermy se tourne vers lui, il se contente d'hausser les épaules. Je crois qu'il est vexé que je ne lui aie toujours rien dit de plus sur l'homme mystère.

Je pense qu'il est temps que je parle de tout cela à quelqu'un. Ça pourra peut-être m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Tout le monde est couché quand je me dirige vers le lit de Ron. Arrivé là, je dois le secouer pour qu'il se réveille et au regard qu'il me lance, il n'est pas très content.

« Bordel Harry, je dormais. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Puis retrouvant un peu de lucidité. « T'es malade ? Tout va bien ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? » Dit-il inquiet.

« Heu non Ron, tout va bien. Hum je voulais te parler du garçon heu avec qui j'ai une liaison…. »

« Oui et alors ? » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour me laisser un peu de place.

« Et bien en faite je crois qu'il a des sentiments heu forts pour moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Comment ça des sentiments forts ? Tu veux dire qu'il est amoureux de toi ? »

Ron a l'air un peu perdu. Il faut dire que mes explications sont légèrement floues. Pour comprendre mieux la situation, je devrais peut-être lui dire qui est ce.

Au mot amoureux mon cœur s'est accélérer. Et pourtant il y a de forte chance pour que se soit vrai. Mais moi ?

« Je crois bien oui. Mais moi je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« tu sais pas ? Ca me semble plutôt évident… »

« Quoi ?? Comment ça évident ! Mais non pas du tout sinon je ne serais pas là. Et puis tu ne sais même pas qui c'est ! »

« Hum, pour te mettre dans un état pareil, cela ne doit pas te plaire d'être amoureux de lui… »

« Mais absolument pas, je ne pourrais jamais être amoureux de Malfoy ! »

Aie… Et voila je me suis emporté et c'est sortit tout seul. Mais c'est de la faute de Ron aussi ! Allez proférer de telles inepties… Au vue de la tête de mon ami, il a dur à digérer la nouvelle. Il me regarde d'un air outré et encore le mot est faible. Je pense même qu'il a arrêté de respirer…

« Ron ça va ? Ron répond moi … Nom de dieu mais respire !! »

Je le secoue sans ménagement alors qu'il est en train de prendre une jolie teinte violette. Je frappe fort dans son dos pour tenter de le faire réagir. Il semble reprendre pied, enfin je crois.

« Malfoy… La fouine… Le fils de mangemort… Merlin c'est un cauchemar. »

« Mais enfin Ron puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux ! »

« Oh Harry s'il te plait ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Ca crève les yeux. Depuis que tu es revenu dormir dans notre dortoir, tu as des cernes et tu mange à peine. On en a discuté avec Hermione et je lui ai parlé de tes escapades »

Regard dubitatif de ma part, il semble un peu gêner de m'avouer son complot avec Hermione contre moi. Je croise les bras en signe de mécontentement.

« Oh Harry, tu connais Hermy. Elle avait déjà flairé quelque chose de louche et elle m'a harcelé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais elle est trop forte. »

« Dis plutôt que tu ne sait pas lui résister ! »

« Ne change pas de sujet. Bref nous en avons parlé et nous sommes arrivé à la conclusion, enfin surtout Hermione, que tu aime quelqu'un mais qu'il te fait souffrir. Hum apparemment ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Bon Harry si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Sa voix n'est pas très assurée mais il semble décider à connaître la vérité. J'hésite un peu. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours du mal à comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là… Il y a un truc que j'ai du rater quelque part…

Je décide enfin de raconter ce qui s'est passé à Ron. Je ne rentre pas trop dans les détails. Les différentes couleurs que prend sa figure au fil du récit, me semble déjà assez inquiétantes.

A la fin de mon récit, il faut encore quelques minutes à Ron pour s'en remettre. Il finit par soupirer et par dire.

« Vous ne faites jamais rien comme tout le monde hein ? Enfin ça me semble évidement qu'il tient à toi et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire »

Il soupire encore, puis semble hésiter à continuer.

« Ne t'offusque pas mais je pense quand même que tu as aussi des sentiments pour lui »

Je veux protester mais il m'en empêche.

« Attends, laisse moi finir. Regard toi un peu dans un miroir. Tu n'as jamais eu aussi mauvaise mine. Sauf en temps de guerre. Tu mange et dors à peine. Tu es encore plus distrait que d'habitude. Et ne nies pas ! tu devrais essayer autre chose avec Malfoy, vous parler par exemple ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… j'ai tellement peur… »

« Peur toi ? Mais de quoi ? Il est raide dingue de toi ! Tu ne risque pas grand-chose en allant le trouver, crois moi. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est des autres… Les gens ont toujours attendu tellement de moi, je ne pouvais jamais les décevoir. J'étais le survivant, le seul à survivre à un avada kedavra. Puis je suis devenu le sauveur. Il y a tant de monde qui vont nous juger… »

« Hum, en effet, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Mais tu sais les relations homosexuelles sont assez bien accepter par les sorciers. Surtout depuis que des potions ont été crées pour leur permettre d'avoir des enfants. Evidemment tu feras la une du journal pendant quelques jours mais ce n'est pas la première fois… Et puis peut-être que ça ne marchera pas vous deux non plus… »

« Ron ! »

« Hé faudrait savoir tu veux être avec Malfoy ou pas ? »

« Je crois que tu as raison. Nous devons parler lui et moi. J'irai le voir demain soir »

« Ah voila qui est parlé en gryffondor ! Bon maintenant si tu n'as plus de révélations fracassantes à faire, j'aimerai bien dormir. »

Il fait des petites tapes dans mon dos et me pousse hors de son lit.

Vu que je suis aussi exténué, et fort de mes nouvelles résolutions, je m'en vais dormir d'un sommeil léger…

**Le lendemain**

Il faut croire que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu quand il s'agit de moi…

Je suis bien allé jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Malfoy, mais je n'ai jamais pu en franchir la porte...

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila la suite au prochaine épisode. Le plus vite possible, je le promets !

Alors dites moi si vous avez apprécié ou pas, j'accepte tout critique constructive.

Et **important **! Dites moi si la mise en page sava. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus énervant qu'une mauvaise mise en page.

La deuxième partie sera surement plus courte que la première.

Byss à tous et toutes


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans un mot chapitre 2**

_Il faut croire que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu quand il s'agit de moi…_

_Je suis bien allé jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Malfoy, mais je n'ai jamais pu en franchir la porte... _

Une fois la nuit enfin tombée et Poudlard endormit, je me faufilai jusqu'à la chambre de Malfoy. Mais là bas, je trouvai une porte close.

Je commençai d'abord par frapper légèrement le panneau en bois, mais rien ne se produisit.

Je tapais, vous vous en doutez, de plus en plus fort, mais toujours aucune réponse.

Je voulu alors l'appeler.

« Ouvre, Malfoy, c'est moi. »

Silence…

« Draco, s'il te plait… »

Rien, nada. Je tapais et appelais plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit me fasse frissonner d'effroi.

« Miaouuu. »

Par Merlin, Miss Teigne avait du rappliquer, avec tout le boucan que je faisais, ce n'était pas surprenant. Elle était à quelques mètres de moi et je pouvais déjà entendre les pas de ce cher Rusard approcher. Ayant déjà eu mon cota de retenues, je décidai courageusement de faire une retraite stratégique vers mon dortoir.

Arrivé à mon lit, j'aurai bien réveillé Ron pour avoir son avis mais après réflexion, je me dis qu'être réveillé deux nuits de suite ne l'enchanterait pas. Surtout pour Malfoy.

Je du donc me résoudre à attendre le matin.

Pendant la matinée, Draco m'ignora superbement. J'essayai à maintes reprises de capter son regard mais rien.

Heureusement pour mes nerfs, nous avions une heure de fourche avant le temps de midi.

Je prétextai un oubli dans le dortoir pour m'éloigner des autres et demandai à Ron de m'accompagner.

Parvenu là bas, Ron avait déjà compris que ça ne s'était pas bien passé hier soir.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est à cause de Malfoy que tu voulais me voir seul. » Soupira-t'il. « Alors que s'est il encore passé ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir ! C'est affreux, Il a changé d'avis, il ne m'aime plus. En fait, peut-être qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé et qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ! oh mon Dieu pas ça… »

« Stop, stop, Harry. Tu vas un peu vite en besogne là. Il doit y avoir autre chose, c'est certain. »

« Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien… »

Je me tu soudain, bouleversé à l'idée que Draco soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sentis une boule de chagrin se former dans ma gorge.

Ron, voyant mon état, soupira encore, réfléchit, et finit par trouver une solution. Enfin presque.

« Allons voir Hermione. Elle connait déjà une partie, raconte lui le reste. Elle trouvera quelque chose, obligatoirement. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Hé je te rappelle qu'on parle de Miss-je-sais-tout, là. »

J'esquissai un faible sourire et le suivis jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Nous y découvrîmes bien évidement Hermione plongée dans un épais livre.

Nous nous assîmes à sa table. J'étais on ne peut plus gêné. Je ne savais pas par ou commencer, ni comment exposer mon problème.

Devant notre air mal à l'aise, elle lâcha.

« Si c'est pour le devoir de potion, je ne vous donnerai pas le mien. »

« Hum, non Hermione. C'est à propos de l'homme mystérieux d'Harry. »

Elle leva ses yeux du livre, me regarda un instant. Puis jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours. Rassurée sur l'absence de personnes à proximité, elle referma son livre et chuchota.

« Bien, je t'écoute Harry. »

Se fut les joues rouges que je lui expliquai toute l'histoire…

A la fin de mon récit, elle resta pensive encore quelques instants.

« Et bien, il me semble que c'est très simple. »

Je la regardai avec des yeux exorbités. Comment ça simple ? Mais elle n'avait rien écouté ou quoi ? Ron aussi abasourdi que moi, lui demanda:

« Simple ? Tu as une solution au problème d'Harry ? »

« En effet, c'est enfantin. Harry, tu laisse Malfoy sans nouvelle pendant des jours avec pour seule explication un petit mot. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il allait t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? »

Ben, si un peu, mais je me retins de le lui dire.

« Il est vexé, c'est évidement. Tu as oublié l'orgueil des Malfoy et la fierté des Serpentards… Il va falloir te faire pardonner.»

Me faire pardonner ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! Et puis quoi encore?

« Elle n'a pas tord mon pote. »

Je lance un regard outré vers ce qui était mon meilleur ami. Je nage en plein délire. Et puis comment diable pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

Comme si Hermione avait lu dans mes pensées, elle dit très naturellement.

« Il faut que tu le séduise. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, Malfoy doit penser que tu t'es servis de lui, que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Il faut lui prouver le contraire. »

« Mais comment je suis sensé faire cela ? Séduire Malfoy, c'est impossible. »

« Voyons Harry, Malfoy est comme tout le monde. »

Devant mon regard dubitatif, Hermione ajoute.

« Bon peut-être pas exactement comme tout le monde. Mais je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être contre un peu de romantisme. Tu devrais commencer par lui envoyer des fleurs avec un mot gentil. Puis des petits cadeaux, genre une bague, un bracelet, des chocolats. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose d'original, du moment que ça fait plaisir et que ça vient du cœur. » **(1)**

Plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'elle a sûrement raison. Comme toujours.

J'espère juste que Draco ne va pas faire la tête trop longtemps. Mon imagination est assez limitée.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain au petit déjeuner, sous le regard ébahi des élèves, Hedwige vient apporter à Draco Malfoy un bouquet de roses rouges et une petite lettre.

Harry avait longtemps hésité avant d'envoyer Hedwige. A coup sûr, une partie des élèves la reconnaitrait et s'empresserait de le faire remarquer aux autres. Mais puisqu'il fallait séduire Draco, autant le faire franchement.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs se contenta de jeter un regard méprisant aux fleurs sans un coup d'œil dans ma direction. J'aurais été désespéré toute la journée si je n'avais vu qu'il avait glissé le mot dans sa poche.

J'avais écris dessus en lettre rouge ;

_Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Nous devons parler tous les deux._

_Harry Potter_

Et oui, j'avais même été jusqu'à signer la lettre.

Je n'avais pas voulu par contre y mettre que je l'aimais. Il me semblait qu'il me fallait le lui dire en face pour qu'il puisse me croire.

Je n'eus pas un signe de lui de toute la journée.

Par contre, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Les élèves commençaient déjà à me regarder de manière étrange et murmuraient sur mon passage. Heureusement, Ron et Hermy restaient à côté de moi et lançaient des regards dissuasifs aux étudiants.

Sans aucune nouvelle de Draco, je dus me résoudre à aller porter à Hedwige le second colis.

Puisque les roses n'avait pas fait d'effets, le jour suivant Draco reçut une boîte de chocolat. Je n'avais pas eus la témérité d'une boîte en forme de cœur. C'était donc un simple carré rouge de la meilleure chocolaterie sorcière, accompagné encore une fois d'un mot.

Et encore une fois, Malfoy prit le mot mais laissa le présent sur la table.

Et toujours pas de nouvelles pendant la journée.

J'étais dépité mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincu. Le soir venu, j'allai porter le troisième colis à ma chouette.

C'était cette fois-ci une bague en argent blanc de type celtique avec une émeraude au centre.

J'avais aussi changé légèrement le mot.

_J'ai été bête, pardonne-moi. Je voudrais que nous parlions. Viens au lac à 14h. S'il te plait._

_Harry Potter_

Un rendez-vous en plein jour me semblait une bonne idée. C'était du changement, cela voulait dire arrêter de se cacher.

Le matin se passa comme d'habitude, Draco prit seulement l'enveloppe.

Evidement, il ne vint pas.

J'attendis une heure, jusqu'au cours suivant.

Je sentais le doute fendiller mon espoir. De ces fissures naquirent quelques perles d'argents que je ne laissais couler que dans mon lit. La boule de chagrin était revenue.

Si mon espoir était entamé, il n'en était pas pour autant anéanti.

Je retournai le soir même à la voilière donner le quatrième présent.

C'était un bracelet, lui aussi en argent blanc. J'avoue que j'avais du mal à imaginer Draco avec de l'or. C'était un serpent, bien sûr, et j'avais fait graver son nom à l'intérieur.

Puisque apparemment le rendez-vous en plein jour n'avait pas marché, je tentai celui du soir. Je lui écrivis de me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande.

Mais il faut croire que les rencontres du soir ne l'intéressaient pas non plus. Je finis par m'endormir à force de l'attendre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il me faut, à mon réveil, quelques instants pour me situer. Quand je comprends qu'il n'est pas venu, un sanglot m'échappe. Mais je le retiens vite. Hors de question qu'il me voit avec les yeux rouges de beau matin.

En parlant de matin, je cours jusqu'à la voilière pour donner le cinquième présent à Hedwige avant que le déjeuner ne commence.

Comme les bijoux n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner, je me suis tourné vers la magie. Là, c'est Ron qui m'a aidé. Il m'a conseillé de lui offrir un « multi-livre ». C'est un ouvrage qui change d'histoire chaque jour. On peut aussi y voir de superbes dessins et même des photos de gens qui nous sont chers. Si on le lui demande, le livre peut même nous aider à effectuer un sortilège ou une potion.

J'ai pris le livre en essayant d'occulter le regard attristé de Ron sur moi.

Mais aujourd'hui encore Malfoy a dédaigné mon cadeau et a juste prit la lettre. J'ai l'impression qu'il la prend plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

Mon mot était différent des autres également.

_Draco, réponds à cette lettre je t'en pris! Dis-moi juste s'il y a quelque chose à espérer de toi. Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, je te jure d'obéir. Mais par pitié ne me laisse plus dans le doute._

**Au soir**

Pas de changement, Malfoy m'a ignoré comme d'habitude et n'a rien répondu. J'ai décidé que ce soir est le dernier colis que je lui envoie. D'ailleurs après ça je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre…

Il n'y a pas de cadeau cette fois. Juste une lettre avec trois mots dedans. Trois mots usés jusqu'à la corde d'avoir été trop de fois prononcés à tort et à travers. Je lui offre ces trois mots là avec résignation. Puisque je n'ai pu les lui dire en face et bien tant pis. Je les aurais bien gardés pour moi, bien au chaud dans mon cœur où personne n'aurait pu leur faire de mal.

Mais il me semble que je les lui dois. Après tout, c'est à lui qu'ils sont destinés. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Je caresse délicatement les douces plumes d'Hedwige. Elle a l'air d'apprécier.

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'essaye de ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à son corps, à ses yeux, à sa bouche. A tous ces mots qu'il me disait par gestes, par caresses. J'essaye de ne pas penser à tout ce que j'ai perdu.

Soudain une voix légèrement tremblante, légèrement ironique et terriblement familière, se fait entendre.

« Alors Potter, encore en train de trainer seul la nuit? »

Ma main se fige. Je me tourne vers Malfoy en cachant le plus discrètement possible la lettre dans mon dos. Je tente d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Il est si beau et pour la première fois depuis des jours, ses yeux ne regardent que moi. Je ne trouve rien d'intelligent à dire alors je lâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Hum, je savais que je te trouverais ici… »

Je reste silencieux. Je redoute ce qu'il va dire et je ne préfère pas accélérer les choses.

« Tu as dit que nous devions parler non ? »

« Cela fait une semaine que je te le demande… »

J'essaye de ne pas mettre de reproche dans ma voix. J'essaye vraiment…

« Oui, en effet. »

Voyant mon air renfrogné, il ajoute.

« Disons que je n'étais pas sûr de tes intentions. »

« Mais et les cadeaux? Cela aurait du te mettre sur la piste non ? »

Je venais de lui avouer à demi-mot, que mes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises…

« Cela aurait put être pour m'amadouer et faire en sorte que je vienne. Puis me jeter. Encore. »

« C'est bien une idée de Serpentard ça. »

Je ne réponds pas au reproche. Je me tourne vers Hedwige et lui gratouille le cou.

« Et puis je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir te parler… Je t'en voulais de m'avoir laissé. Je voulais te faire un peu mariner avant.»

Il s'approche et vient caresser Hedwige. Nos doigts ne se touchent pas. Je soupire.

« Je voudrais qu'on parle de nous. »

« Nous ? »

Nos doigts se frôlent en cajolant ma chouette.

« Oui, je… Je voudrais qu'il y ait un nous.»

« Il y en avait déjà un… »

Nos doigts s'effleurent, hésitent, se caressent. Ma bouche s'assèche.

« Non ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. Cette fois, je veux un vrai nous. Avec des mots. Et pas seulement la nuit. »

« Un couple ? »

Nos doigts s'entrelacent. Je murmure:

« Oui… »

Un silence se fait. Je lève mon regard sur Draco. Il semble ému. Il a un sourire heureux et plein d'espoir. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Je tends une main vers son visage et doucement le soulève. Il hésite à me regarder. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et me serrent fort comme si j'allais encore partir.

Il voit la lettre que j'avais finit par laisser tomber. Draco se penche et l'attrape.

Ma gorge se serre un peu.

Je vois qu'il cherche le colis qui devrait aller avec. Ne l'apercevant pas, il fronce les sourcils et ouvre l'enveloppe.

Le temps semble se suspendre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire béat qu'il ne peut empêcher apparaisse. Ses yeux se redressent et sont étrangement brillants. Il murmure:

« Moi aussi. »

Il me prend par la main et nous allons jusque dans sa chambre que je n'aurais jamais du quitter.

Arrivé là bas, je me jette dans ses bras. Sa peau, son corps, ses mains, il m'a tellement manqué que je ne remarque pas le vase avec les roses sur son bureau. Ni une boîte rouge, une bague et un bracelet posés dessus…

**Epilogue ; Le lendemain matin**

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

Le pauvre dort encore à moitié. Mais je suis trop curieux pour pouvoir attendre.

« La nuit où on s'est rencontrés la première fois, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« A cause de Blaise. »

« Zabini ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Il m'avait raconté qu'il avait vu un crétin de Serdaigle te draguer et que tu semblais très coopératif. Puis il n'a pas arrêté de m'énerver en me racontant comment tu riais, de quelle façon il te touchait et tout. Quand je t'ai croisé, j'étais furieux. Je ne pouvais pas t'imaginer avec quelqu'un. Je t'en voulais de ne pas me voir autrement que comme Malfoy. Je voulais te montrer que moi aussi j'étais là. »

« Oh. »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il a dit. Puis je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais alors tu m'aimais déjà ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pendant toutes ces nuits ? »

« J'avais peur que tu ne partes si tu savais. Si j'avais dit quoi que ce soit, il me semble que je me serais trahi. Je pensais que ce n'était que physique pour toi. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de te demander plus et qu'au final tu t'enfuis. Dans le doute abstiens-toi, non ? Je préférais profiter de ce que tu me donnais plutôt que de tout gâcher par des mots mal placés. Et la situation n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. »

Je me serre contre lui. Draco parait se rendormir, je lui pose rapidement une dernière question:

« Et pour mes cadeaux ? Comment as-tu fait pour les récupérer ? »

« J'ai demandé à Dobby de les prendre pour moi. »

Il baille. Je me blotti dans ses bras et me laisse emporter dans ceux de Morphée.

**FIN**

Et voilà, c'est fini.

Une autre fic est en route mais j'attends d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance .

Pour ceux et celles qui ont apprécié la première partie, j'espère que vous avez aussi aimé celle-ci.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a beaucoup encouragée pour la suite.

Bysss à tout le monde

Mellya

**(1) **Cette phrase est pour une certaine Elenawen qui comprendra .


End file.
